


Sweet Kindness!

by artsbycypherinnit



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically I wanted Tommy being fluffy with his friends, Chocolates for friends, Might be ooc? I don’t know, Tommy being a sweetheart, Tommy flirts with someone but the relationship will not be developed, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsbycypherinnit/pseuds/artsbycypherinnit
Summary: Tommy gifts his friends chocolates for Valentines Day (No romantic relationship is involved, everyone is platonic.)Also on Wattpad under the same name.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Sweet Kindness!

**(Pretend that all the boys live together, ok?)**

Tommy woke up in his room with a slight bounce. He glanced at the clock hanging above his door and sighed. 6:00am. _Why am I even doing this again?_ Tommy thought quietly as he glared at the calendar hanging on his wardrobe.

14th February. The date was circled with red ink and underneath it, in the blank section, wrote **'BUY CHOCOLATE FOR THE BOYS!'** in his own handwriting.

Tommy sighed again, before getting into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Once he was finished, he wore one of his infamous red and white tees and grabbed his backpack, his wallet and his phone, before leaving his room and locking the door.

The house had no qualms to privacy, but he still locks his door incase anyone pranks him. (Tubbo, Dream, Wilbur and Fundy, he's talking about you.)

He walked downstairs only to be met by tired green eyes and dirty blonde hair. "Tommy? Where are you going this early?" Dream asked sleepily, making Tommy chuckle. "Just going out for a while, please tell Tubbo and Wilbur or not they'll try and find me throughout the whole of London." Tommy said, making Dream sigh. "OK, fine. But come back before lunch or Techno and Bad might kill me."

Tommy nodded, waving goodbye at him before he got in his Uber. "Where to, kid?" The driver asked, making Tommy smile. "Can you take me to the nearest candy store?" The driver nodded before they started to move, Tommy scrolling through Twitter as they drove past multiple people. 

"Right, here you are." Tommy thanked the driver before getting off, staring at the shop in front of him before sighing. He can already see the boys and girls in the shop walking around looking for the perfect candies and sweets for their beloved and he mentally sighed before entering. 

A bell jingles above him as the door opened, and a cascade of sweet smells barrage his nose as he entered, making him smile a little. He walked around, surprised to find a second floor and decided to look around the first floor for his desired chocolates. 

As he walked through an aisle meant for strawberry flavoured chocolate, a worker approached him with a small smile. "And what are you looking for, my dear?" Tommy looked at her with a small frown. "Are there any chocolates that are perfect for friends?" The worker tilted her head at the question, tapping her finger on her chin before smiling. "Yeah we do, come." She led him to one of the further back aisle, where small baskets and boxes of chocolate are kept.

"These are all arranged in types of flavour and sizes, so you can choose the type your friends prefer, like spicy chocolate, minty chocolate and so on. There's also more upstairs, if you can't find your desired flavours." Tommy smiled, thanking her before he turned his attention to the chocolates.

His eyes scanned and read each label, his hands taking and comparing quality and quantity, contemplating between each flavour for everyone of his friends. "I should buy some caramel for me and Tubbo (though a lesser sweet one would be nice), a strawberry one for Bad, dark chocolate for Eret, Dream, Sapnap and Techno. Ooo and milk chocolate for Wilbur, Skeppy and George. Wait should I buy some extra white chocolate too?" He muttered, before sighing and putting the chocolate bars and some extra chocolate balls into the basket. 

He walked back to the counter, before setting down the basket. The cashier, who looks like he doesn't want to be here at all, looked at his basket and scoffed. "Wow. How many girls do you even have?" He asked, scanning Bad's chocolate bar first. "I bought these for my family, you dimwit." He said softly, rolling his eyes. "Pfft, you're single?" Tommy took a deep breath, before grinning. "Why, interested?" He said, making the boy blush with embarrassment. He quietly continued to scan everything, before showing Tommy a plastic bag. "No thanks, I have my own." He said, showing the boy his backpack.

He nodded, stuffing the chocolates into the backpack before handing it back to Tommy. "That'll be $79.00 please." Tommy nodded, handing the boy $80.00 to which he handed back 1 dollar. "Thank you. Please never come again." The boy said, making Tommy laugh softly. "Yeah, yeah." He said, waving goodbye to the boy, who waved back. 

Tommy walked to a different store to get some Coca Cola, before calling a taxi over. "Finally I can get home." He muttered, as he cracked open the can of cola.

When he arrived home, Tubbo was the first to greet him. "Hey Tommy! Where did you go?" Tommy blinked, before smiling slightly. "Just went to get some air, nothing big." Tubbo tilted his head slightly. "But Dream said you've been out since 7? And what's with the big backpack?" Tommy sighed, before smiling slightly. "Fine, I went out to buy some stuff, for my next stream." Tubbo narrowed his eyes. "You're lying." Tommy took a deep breath, before Techno walked over to the two of them. "Hey boys, it's time to eat." Tubbo thankfully forgot about Tommy's previous whereabouts and they both had lunch with the rest of the boys.

_**Later that night...**_

Once Tommy finished dinner, he noticed everyone retreating to the movie room, before smiling slightly. "Hey Tommy, are you coming to join us? We're watching ‘How To Train Your Dragons’ tonight." Skeppy asked, making Tommy yawn slightly. "No thanks, Skeppy, I'm going to turn in early today. My trip this morning really took some of my energy." Tommy said softly, making Skeppy frown slightly but nodded. "I'll ask Bad to make you some herbal tea tomorrow in case you're still exhausted, Tommy." Skeppy said softly as Tommy started climbing up the stairs. "Sure, thank you, Skeppy." Tommy said, smiling softly before he went into his room and sighed softly.

"Ok now who's room should we gift first..." Tommy thought softly, before shouldering his backpack. "You know what, let's go one by one... and plus I have the list here so whatever." He thought, taking out the notepad. "Alright, first is Wilbur's!" Tommy said, quietly going from room to room and placing their respective chocolates in the rooms.

"Oh hey Tommy, what are you doing?" Tommy jumped as he entered Techno's room as the man himself looked up, closing his book. "U-Um..." Tommy stuttered, before Techno noticed the chocolate in his hand. "Ah. I don't do chocolates, Tommy. And I'm not attracted to boys like that." Tommy blushed deeply, shaking his head as he closed the door. "You idiot, I'm not here like that! This is a token of my appreciation!" Tommy said a little loudly, making Techno tilt his head. "Oh. And are you only giving it to me?" Tommy shook his head and showed Techno the notepad, with a few of the house residents' names crossed out. 

"Ah, so you're giving it to everyone?" Tommy nodded, making Techno sigh. "Fine. But this is only one time, I'll be rejecting the rest." Techno said, making Tommy grin as he handed techno the chocolate. "Hm. Thank you." Techno said, smiling slightly as Tommy chuckled. "Anytime." He said, before going to Dream's room next.

"I'm going soft for that boy." Techno muttered, before he looked at the chocolate. "Dark chocolate, huh? Not bad."

**_That morning..._ **

Tommy awoken to his alarm's loud ringing, making him groan before smacking the alarm softly and sitting up, rubbing his eyes so they can adjust to the sun. He went in the bathroom for a shower, before wearing one of his iconic red and white t-shirts and went downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of the awaken residents. "Tommy! There you are!" He jumped slightly, as Sapnap appeared in front of him, before the older grinned. "Sorry about that, yesterday you woke up earlier than the rest of us, so it was a shock when you woke up late today." Sapnap said, as they walked to the dining room.

"Oh yeah, I guess I was a little exhausted after yesterday's trip." Dream sighed. "I still have no idea on where you went yesterday." Tommy smiled, before Bad set down a plate of pancakes in front of him. "There, you like pancakes right?" Tommy nodded. "Thank you, Bad." The older smiled, before Tubbo joined them, hair still a mess and clutching a bee plush. "What are we having today, Bad?" He asked sleepily, as Tommy ate his pancakes with a smile. 

Once everyone has came downstairs, Tommy was enjoying a sunny side up with toast when Wilbur brought up the chocolate. "Did any of you get chocolate? I found these on my desk." Wilbur asked, revealing the still wrapped chocolate bar. "Oh yeah I did! I already ate a quarter of my chocolate bar." Tubbo said happily, as he drank some of his orange juice.

"Yeah me too! It was really nice." George said, smiling. "Yeah, I really liked mine." Bad said with a large smile, showing them his also quarter eaten strawberry-chocolate bar. "Ooo so some of us got differing flavours! I got Dark." Sapnap said, making the boys chat and talk about their chocolates. Tommy stayed silent, smiling at his 'family'.

"Hey Tommy what flavour did you get?" Techno asked softly, making Tommy jump. "U-Um... same as Tubbo, caramel." The table quietened down, before they all faced him. "But... Tubbo hasn't told us that his was flavoured." Wilbur said, making Tommy blink. "O-Oh really?" Dream's face broke out into a large grin, before the rest also started grinning. Only Techno didn't, instead he just slurped his coffee with a small smirk.

"So, Tommy, mind telling us a little something?" Skeppy teased, making Tommy sigh softly. "Fine. I bought the chocolates. Surprise?" Tommy said, smiling. The boys blinked, before Wilbur let out an exhale. "Oh thank god it was you! I thought a fan broke into our home!" Tommy blinked, before grinning sheepishly. "Yeah... sorry if that gave you a heart attack, Will. I wanted to tell you guys but where's the fun in doing so?" Tommy said, making the boys chuckle. "True. True. But please, tell us next time, ok Tommy?" Bad said, ruffling his hair a little as the blonde laughed softly.

"Ok ok, I will. Promise." Tommy said, before they moved on from the topic. _Thank goodness._ Tommy thought, exhaling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Eheheheh Tommy fluff.


End file.
